Yuki's First Friendship
by Akitoa.k.a.Kito
Summary: Yuki recollects on his thoughts before he becomes Tohru's friend. Please read and review.


Yuki's First Friendship 

"Yuki Sohma – one word to describe him: Prince…"

"Hi, Yuki! How are you today?"

"Hey, Yuki, what are you doing?"

"Yuki…"

Tohru's face glowed in the rain. "Yuki," she continued, "the more I spend time with you, the more I think I get to know you…"

My soul has been dormant for years. The day I showed Tohru Honda my "secret base" was a secret treasure itself. It was the day I heard words worthy to listen to from any girl in the world.

True, many girls only like me for my "good" looks. They say I have a pretty face. They dress me up like a doll – even the boys at my school are like sissies, thinking the same way the shallow girls think. I'm even disgusted with the Yuki fan club. This club is not worth shit and makes others think of me as a student leveled up to a status so high, it exceeds any other student. The only reason why so many people like me is because of my "exceedingly good looks". Then why is it that all these people look at me with love in their eyes rather than with familiarity and friendly ones? Why is it that the Yuki fan club did not even scratch the surface of my being? Why is it that only Tohru Honda, a person who I was not familiar with before, is the only one who seems to search for friendship behind this cursed face God has sent me?

Before I met Tohru Honda, I would spend my lunch hours in two ways: nameless girls would pull me to their table or I would set myself at my own little corner and look busy by reading a book. Because friendship had no meaning for me at the time, I would skip lunch and work outside in the school's garden.

I've never felt friendship before in my life. After the numerous times Hatori had erased people's memories because my pretty image became a dirty rat, I lost everyone. I gave up. There is no use to get so close to anyone if, in the end, the spark of friendship would be blown away by the year of the rat. I try not to stay so close to anyone anymore. I try not to hurt myself again. I don't want to feel the pain of losing another acquaintance. I have never lost a friend in my road towards death because no one has ever walked beside me for long enough. I only lost many acquaintances. I was left to drown, never to see the sunlight of others again. I would only see the murky shadows of light coming to me because my pretty face attracts them.

While I keep to myself in the corner of the classroom, I see Kyou like a mirror that shows only the opposite of what I have. Girls who flock to love do not trample Kyou, and he does not have the martial arts abilities that I possess. What he does have is something that I would never possess, no matter how hard I tried. He is my opposite, and I want to be like him.

I want to feel weightless. I want to be unchained by the weights of despair and hopelessness. I want the sea of soft friendship to cushion my fall from the empty sky and be like a cloud that merges with other clouds to form a beautiful, white silhouette in the sky. I want to swim in the sea of tropical fish that makes the sea seem colorful and full of life, rather than to scuba dive deep into the depths where wary sea monsters could eat me whole because I look attractive to eat. Sometimes, I wonder when I would feel what Kyou feels. Sometimes, I wonder whether Tohru Honda is my friend only because she pities me. Sometimes, I wonder whether I am being too cynical towards others, but I guess that's what happens when you've never had a friend.

Friendship is golden. See it as a light and treasure it rather than take it for granted. Sometimes a bag of friendship is distributed around a population of people, and suddenly, these people are not invisible anymore.

For me, I will never forget anyone I meet…

XXX

Switch of tones now…

XD Please review. Yeah, after taking a particular English course last year, it seems I'm analyzing everything I read. I'm noticing all the diction and stuff…gah…well anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me how I did in a review: boring, sad…happy? Anything! Thanks! I would appreciate it!

I'll be working on a Kyou "thought story" as well!


End file.
